Heart of Gold
Heart of Gold ist die 17. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Emma verarbeitet noch immer die Wahrheit um die Geschichte ihrer Eltern mit Maleficent, doch muss sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Autor konzentrieren, welcher frei in Storybrooke herumläuft. Sie will ihn finden, ehe Mr. Gold ihr zuvorkommt. Mr. Golds Suche nach seinem Happy End wird immer dringlicher und er beginnt Regina zu erpressen. Im Märchenland der Vergangenheit lernt Robin Hood, was es heißt, ein ehrbarer Dieb zu sein, als er den Auftrag von Rumpelstilzchen annimmt, nach Oz zu reisen und ein wertvolles magisches Elixir von der Bösen Hexe des Westens zu stehlen. Inhalt Emma und ihre Eltern sind auf der Suche nach dem Autor, der sich auf der Flucht befindet. Als sie seine Spur verlieren, gesteht Mary Margaret, dass sie und David den Autor von früher kennen und er sie manipuliert hat. Emma will aber keine zaghaften Entschuldigungsversuche hören, sie ist noch immer sauer, dass ihre Eltern sie belogen haben und will erstmal nur den Autor finden, bevor Mr. Gold es tut. Der Autor läuft durch den Wald und bricht an einem Busch ein Stück eines Astes ab. Sogleich beginnt er die Spitze des Astes mit einem Messer zu spitzen, um diesen als Stift verwenden zu können. Mr. Gold erscheint ihm plötzlich und klärt ihn darüber auf, dass es in dieser Welt keine magischen Bäume gäbe, er sich das Schnitzen also sparen könne. In der Ferne kommen Emma und ihre Begleiter bereits näher. Mr. Gold bietet dem Autor an, mit ihm zu kommen. Zunächst weigert dieser sich, da es für ihn die reinste Qual war, Rumpelstilzchens Geschichte zu schreiben. Als Mr. Gold ihm dann jedoch einen der magischen Stifte anbietet und bittet, dass der Autor ihm damit ein Happy End schreibt, lässt sich dieser darauf ein und die beiden verschwinden zusammen, ehe Emma und Co. die Stelle erreichen. Regina wacht mit gefesselten Händen in ihrer Gruft auf und muss feststellen, dass Mr. Gold den Autor gefunden hat. Regina fragt sich, wie Mr. Gold zu dem werden konnte, der er jetzt ist, und er erklärt sich damit, dass er inzwischen alles verloren habe, was ihm je wichtig war. Er erzählt zudem, dass er in Reginas Tasche die Telefonnummer von Robin gefunden hat. Er gibt ihr sein Handy, damit sie ihn anruft und sich selbst davon überzeugen kann, wie es ihm geht und was mit ihm in der Zwischenzeit in New York City passiert ist. Neun Wochen zuvor: Regina verabschiedet sich an der Stadtgrenze von Robin, der sich mit seiner Familie auf nach New York City macht. Dort angekommen suchen sie nach Neals Wohnung. Sie ziehen in diese ein, da sie den Schlüssel von Regina bekommen haben. Für die Familie ist die Großstadt sehr ungewohnt, mit all den Geräuschen und vielen Menschen. Als Marian Roland auf den Arm nehmen möchte, da er müde ist, stellt sie ihre Tasche ab, die sogleich von einem Dieb entwendet wird. Er flüchtet mit seinem Fahrrad. Robin kann dies nicht zulassen und entwendet ein Pferd einer Kutsche und verfolgt nun den Dieb durch die Straßen von New York. Irgendwann schafft er es, den Dieb zu Boden zu zwingen und somit die Tasche zurückzubekommen. Er gibt ihm die Worte mit auf den Weg, dass man nicht von ehrbaren Leuten stiehlt. Dann rennt der Dieb davon und Polizeisirenen sind zu hören. '' ''Vor langer Zeit im Sherwood Forest: Robin und Marian betreiben eine gut besuchte Taverne, doch die Einnahmen sind nicht so hoch, wie sie sein sollten. Der Sheriff von Notingham betritt die Taverne, um Robin darüber zu informieren, dass dieser noch Steuerschulden habe. Der Sheriff gibt ihm einen Zeitaufschub von zwei Tagen, um das Geld zu besorgen, sonst wird er eingesperrt und der Sheriff "kümmert" sich um Marian. Marian versorgt in der Wohnung von Neal die Wunden, die sich Robin bei seiner Jagd auf den Dieb zugezogen hat. Die beiden sind sich einig darüber, dass diese moderne Welt viele Schwierigkeiten für sie bereithalten wird. Marian gibt sich die Schuld an der gesamten Situation, doch Robin beruhigt sie. Es sei schließlich seine freie Entscheidung gewesen, sie zu begleiten. Marian weiß aber, dass diese Entscheidung zwar ehrbar gewesen ist, er aber nicht bei der Frau ist, die er wahrhaftig liebt. Ehe sich die beiden weiter unterhalten können, wird ein Schlüssel in der Eingangstür gedreht und die Familie weicht zurück. Die Tür wird geöffnet und sie stehen dem aus Storybrooke verwiesenen Mr. Gold gegenüber, der mehr als überrascht ist, Robin mit seiner Familie in der Wohnung seines Sohnes zu sehen. Robin, Marian und Roland sind nicht weniger überrascht, Mr. Gold vor sich zu haben. Robin und Mr. Gold streiten sich sofort, wer das Recht hat, in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Mr. Gold betont außerdem, dass, sollte er den Autor finden, auch Regina ihr Happy End mit Robin bekommt. Plötzlich verkrampft Gold und fällt zu Boden. Robin ist einen Moment geschockt, kommt ihm dann aber zur Hilfe. In der Taverne schrubbt Robin gerade den Boden, als Rumpelstilzchen ihn anspricht. Er sucht nach einem Meisterdieb und glaubt diesen in Robin gefunden zu haben. Robin betont, dass er nicht mehr stiehlt, doch Rumpelstilzchen bietet ihm Goldstroh an, sodass er seine Schulden bezahlen kann. Robin soll nach Oz reisen, um dort das Elixir des wunden Herzens zu stehlen. Das Elixier soll alle Leiden, die das Herz betreffen, heilen können, körperlich und emotional. Rumpelstilzchen würde selbst dorthin reisen, doch würde er dort nicht sehr herzlich empfangen werden. Robin lässt sich schließlich auf den Deal ein. Robin hat Mr. Gold in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und hadert im Wartebereich mit sich, ob er Regina anrufen soll oder nicht. Eine Schwester berichtet ihm, dass Mr. Gold nun wach sei. Im Krankenzimmer erfährt Robin, dass Mr. Gold wohl einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Mr. Gold erklärt, dass all das Böse, das er in den Jahren getan hat, sein Herz vergiftete und sein Blut dicker werden lies. In Storybrooke konnte er sich selbst mit einem Zauber beschützen, doch hier, in der Welt ohne Magie, ist dies nicht möglich. Er weiß aber auch, dass magische Objekte, die mit in diese Welt gebracht wurden, noch funktionieren. Er möchte daher, dass Robin ihm das Elixier des wunden Herzens sucht, welches sich in New York befinden könnte. Robin ist dagegen, Mr. Gold zu helfen, doch dieser ist sich sicher, dass Robin keine andere Wahl bleibt, da er doch ein Mann von Ehre ist. In Oz setzt Robin einen Wachmann außer Gefecht und stößt auf den gefesselten Will Scarlet. Dieser bittet Robin um Hilfe und möchte auch etwas von dem Elixier abzubekommen. Die beiden Männer machen sich sogleich ans Werk, den Wachmann zu verstecken und Robin dessen Uniform anzuziehen. Mr. Gold schickt Robin in den Laden Wizard of Oak, welchen Walsh, im Auftrag von Zelena, in New York City betrieben hat. Da die Tür des Ladens verschlossen ist, bricht Robin ein und löst damit die Alarmanlage aus. In dem verlassenen Geschäft findet er schnell das Elixier und flüchtet durch ein Fenster, als die Polizisten den Laden erreichen. Zurück in Neals Wohnung sprechen Robin und Marian über die Situation. Sie möchte, dass er Mr. Gold einfach sterben lässt. Über diese Aussage ist Robin geschockt, da dies gar nicht zu Marian passt. Er kann und wird Mr. Gold nicht sterben lassen, da er sich an seinen Codex gebunden fühlt. Im Smaragdschloss des Zauberers von Oz angekommen, sucht Robin sofort nach dem Elixier. Er findet noch einen weiteren Gegenstand, den er einsteckt, und füllt dann den Trank ab. Als er gerade die zweite Flasche füllen will, wird er von Zelena überrascht, die sofort erkennt, dass Robin keiner ihrer Wachen ist. Sein Blick fällt auf ein Plakat, welches einen Bogenschützen darstellt, dessen Pfeil sein Ziel nie verfehlt. Da neben ihm Pfeil und Bogen liegen, beschließt er, sich auf diese Weise zu verteidigen. Zelena verdreifacht sich, um ihn zu verwirren. Sie weiß, dass er von Rumpelsilzchen geschickt wurde und bedroht Robin. Dieser bleibt ruhig und schießt einen Pfeil ab, als die echte Zelena gerade einen Feuerball auf ihn werfen will. Robin kann sich ducken und der Pfeil trifft eine der mit grüner Flüssigkeit gefüllten Säulen, aus der sofort dichter Nebel entweicht, sodass Robin fliehen kann. Als er wieder auf Will trifft, behauptet er, kein bisschen der Flüssigkeit mitgenommen zu haben, da Zelena ihn überrascht hat. Will betrübt dies sehr. Im Krankenhaus überreicht Robin Mr. Gold das Fläschchen mit der Bedingung, dass er ihn fortan in Ruhe lässt. Gold willigt ein und Robin verlässt das Krankenzimmer. Sofort trinkt Mr. Gold das Elixier, doch es wirkt nicht, was ihn zur Panik veranlasst. Da kommt Marian herein, die gesteht, die Flaschen ausgetauscht zu haben, da Robin ihn ja nicht einfach so sterben lassen wollte. Mr. Gold ist verwirrt, warum sie ihm das antut, da er ihr niemals ein Leid getan habe. Da zeigt Marian ihm eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der ein Kleblatt enthält, das plötzlich grün zu Glühen beginnt. Marian verwandelt sich in Zelena. Mr. Gold versteht nicht, wie das möglich sein kann, schließlich hat er sie getötet. Zelena entgegnet, dass dies nicht so ganz stimme. Bevor ihr Körper vollkommen zerstört wurde, machte sich ihr Geist auf den Weg zum Zeitportal und fiel mit Emma und Hook durch die Zeit. Dort konnte sie die beiden beobachten und als sie wusste, dass sie Marian mit nach Storybrooke nehmen würden, war ihr klar, dass sie auf diese Weise Reginas Happy End zerstören könne. Also brachte sie Marian im geeigneten Augenblick um und nahm mittels des Kleblattes, das sie mit ihrem letzten Rest Magie aktivierte, Marians Gestalt an. Es war eine Qual für sie, die ganze Zeit Marian zu spielen, aber nun ist sie wieder ganz sie selbst. Während Zelena Mr. Gold ihre Geschichte erzählt, wird er immer panischer und erleidet einen Herzstillstand. Sie kann sich noch überzeugen, dass sein Herz tatsächlich nicht mehr schlägt, als das Ärzteteam hinein eilt. Sie gibt vor, sich um Mr. Gold zu sorgen. Als Mr, Gold wieder zu sich kommt und an einen Beatmungsschlauch angeschlossen ist, klärt Zelena ihn weiter über ihre Pläne auf. Eigentlich wollte sie Robins Liebe gewinnen, damit Regina unendlich leidet, aber dies gelang nicht. Also möchte sie, dass Mr. Gold den Autor ausfindig macht, damit er ihr ein Happy End schreibt. Als Gegenleistung wird sie ihm das Elixier für sein Herz geben. Mr. Gold stimmt widerwillig in den Deal ein. Am Portal verabschieden sich Will und Robin. Will bedankt sich bei ihm für seinen Mut, wenigstens versucht zu haben, den Trank zu stehlen. Er hätte ihn gern für sich selbst genutzt, da er noch um seine Schwester trauert, die in einem See ertrunken ist. Robin bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen, gesteht jedoch nicht, dass er den Trank hat. Er wünscht Will alles Gute und hofft, dass dieser bald findet, wonach er sucht, dann geht Robin durch das Portal und Will wandert weiter durch Oz, bis er anhält und das Fläschchen mit dem Trank aus seiner Tasche zieht, welches Robin ihm, bei deren Umarmung zum Abschied, zugesteckt hat. Vor dem Krankenhaus wartet Robin mit einer Kiste von Neals Sachen auf Mr. Gold. Dieser möchte die Habseligkeiten jedoch nicht haben, da diese Neal und nicht Baelfire gehörten. Diese Dinge würden ihn nur daran erinnern, welch schlechte Entscheidungen er in seinem Leben getroffen hat und das sein Sohn allein in New York City gewesen ist. Jede Chance auf Glück hat er von sich weggestoßen und nun gibt er Robin den Tipp, dass er, sollte er Glück verspüren, dieses Gefühl festhält. Dann verabschiedet sich Mr. Gold von Robin. In der Taverne erhält Robin erneut Besuch vom Sheriff und gesteht, dass er das Geld nicht hat. Als die Wachen des Sheriffs ihn festnehmen wollen, offenbaren sich dessen Fröhliche Gesellen und nehmen dem Sherriff all sein Geld ab. Robin erklärt, dass er nun zu einem ehrbaren Dieb geworden ist und den Menschen, die zu viel haben, etwas wegnehme, um es den Armen zu geben. Später verteilt er das Gold in seinem Dorf und unterhält sich dann mit Marian, die sich fragt, wie es weitergehen wird, da er Rumpelstilzechen den Trank nicht übergeben konnte. Er erklärt ihr, dass er einen Anhänger aus Oz mitgenommen hat, der ihn die Gestalt eines anderen annehmen lassen kann, sodass Rumpelstilzchen nie wieder sein Gesicht erkennen wird. Er erklärt zudem, dass er aus seiner Begegnung mit Will gelernt hat, dass einen Menschen das Stehlen für sich selbst zum Dieb, aber das Stehlen für andere zum Held macht. Glücklich sehen Marian und er in ihre Zukunft. Robin kommt aus der Dusche, als Marian ihn darauf anspricht, dass er noch immer Reginas Nummer in seinem Handy gespeichert hat. Sie möchte, dass er sich endlich entscheidet. Da er weiß, dass Marian damals alles für ihn aufgegeben hat, möchte er es von ganzem Herzen wieder mit ihr versuchen. Dass sie noch am Leben ist, sei ein Wunder und er möchte jede Minute mit ihr verbringen. Die beiden küssen sich leidenschaftlich. In einem Spiegel, sieht man, dass Robin eigentlich Zelena küsst, die sich sehr über diese Wendung freut. Regina ruft Robin an und Marian geht ans Telefon. Schnell gesteht sie, dass sie nicht Marian, sondern Zelena ist, die sehr glücklich mit Robin zusammen lebt. Sie verspricht ihrer Schwester, sie bald wieder zu sehen. Regina ist entsetzt, dass Mr. Gold darüber Bescheid wusste und er mit Zelena zusammenarbeitet, obwohl sie das Leben seines Sohnes auf dem Gewissen hat. Mr. Gold erklärt, dass sie eine Übereinkunft getroffen haben und sollte sie Robin zurück wollen, so wird Regina ihm helfen müssen, Emma auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt das Smaragdschloss. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode